Beneath the Oasis
by Taiyo-chan
Summary: When a reluctant Toph goes to the North Pole rendezvous and becomes attached to the Spirit Oasis, love becomes the least of her and Aang's problems. Test Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Beneath the Oasis

Chapter One

Taiyo-chan

**Disclaimer.** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything associated with it. This is just a fan fiction written for my Taangian health. Besides, would Mike and Bryan seriously choose "Taiyo-chan" for a pseudonym? :P

**Author's Note**: This is actually a year old but I figured I'd post what I have so far and hope that'll inspire me to come out of the writer's block and finish this as my own Taang/Kummi theory fic. Again, it's a test fic.

Seventeen-year-old Toph Bei Fong lied on her back in Appa's saddle. The cold, arctic wind blew in her pale face, causing her to tuck parts of her bangs behind her ears. The inconsistent wind patterns proved the move futile; she resorted to lifting her furry hood over her head. It was annoying to say the least that for days she had been on the sky bison's back. Exactly how many days she had been traveling in the cold with Aang and, later on, Katara, she lost count. Needless to say, the heiress was bored beyond comprehension.

She felt her "big sister" rest a gloved hand on her shoulder. "Hang in there, Toph. We're almost there."

Toph scoffed mockingly. "Riight, Sweetness. You said that a couple of hours ago, I'm sure." She folded her arms and tilted her head back with pale jade green eyes closed. _What the heck was I thinking?_

It was as if Katara had read her mind.

"What changed your mind to come with us this time? Not that I'm not glad that you came."

Toph hummed.

_Several weeks ago. Bei Fong Estate_

_Out in the backyard of the estate, Toph sat on the bridge's side. She wore a frown on her face as she folded her arms in defiance. "I've said no to coming to you guys' winter rendezvous, Twinkle Toes. What makes you think I'll change my mind this time?"_

_She heard her best friend sigh. Whether it was out of frustration or resignation she cared not. _

"_I have to pick up Katara and-"_

"_Which you could've done before coming here," Toph interrupted sternly._

"_But it's been a little awkward," Aang explained. "I don't think I can ride with her alone without feeling tense."_

"_Wait…what about Sokka?"_

"_He's already there," Aang answered tiredly. "Katara stayed behind to help with some local affairs. Now that she's done, she needs me to come get her."_

_Toph unfolded her arms and leaned forward, making sure to grasp the edge of the bridge so she wouldn't fall into the pond. "Oh, I see. You just need me to give her company so she won't notice that you're still not over the break up."_

_She felt Aang cringe at the accusation._

"_She was my first love," Aang protested. He then muttered, "She'd be troubled if she knew and I don't want to trouble her."_

_Toph tightened her grip on the edge. His heartbeat screamed sincerity. If he was telling her something he couldn't tell Katara, and as such couldn't tell Sokka, it was purely out of confidence. He was asking her this favor as a friend. Toph let out a heavy sigh. "Fine…I'll go with you to the North Pole so you can have your peace of mind."_

_His heart rate increased, voice regaining the cheerfulness she knew from him as a preteen. "You mean it?"_

"_I don't waste my breath-HEY!"_

_Suddenly she was in danger of falling into the pond; Aang wasn't aware of the strength of his bone-crushing hug. "Thanks a lot, Toph! I definitely owe you one!"_

"_Yeah, yeah, let me go!" Toph screeched. "Before you make us topple into the pond!"_

_Aang looked over her shoulder and chuckled. "Sorry." He let her go and took a few steps back._

"_You're not getting off easy," Toph warned._

_Despite her inability to see people's expressions, she could tell whatever cheerful expression Aang possessed did not fade away. "I know."_

_From there, Toph began listing off what she expected of him in return for this; the monk nodded his head to each one. Not lightly but sincerely._

_Present_

The only thing Toph could do was shrug. "I felt like seeing you guys so, why not?"

She felt Katara ruffle her hair. "Well, despite the tundra, hopefully you'll be able to enjoy something over there."

Toph smirked. "Yeah." She paused in response to light weight resting on her shoulder and a sticky tongue licking her nearly numb cheeks. She reached her hand out to scratch the creature's huge ears. "Hey, Momo."

She heard Katara giggle. "You know, you were always Momo's favorite."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A few more hours had passed at the least; Toph was flat out agitated. "And you said we were almost there…."

Just when Katara was about to defend herself, they turned to hear the Avatar chuckling. That was something they both hadn't heard for days.

"We're almost there, Toph," he assured her.

Toph growled at him.

"Seriously!" he continued. "The palace is within our view."

"Oh." Toph relaxed against the saddle. "Finally."

She heard Katara let out a relieved sigh.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Long time no see, my child. I've been waiting._


	2. Chapter 2

Beneath the Oasis

Chapter Two

Taiyo-chan

**Disclaimer.** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything associated with it. I'm just a fan. That's all. Sheesh.

Twenty-year-old Sokka was helping his fellow Tribe men carry fresh seal-turtle meat to the main chefs at the nearest igloo house. A nineteen-year-old man named Riku was the only one to hold a conversation with him during the process.

"You think the Avatar will be here soon?" he asked Sokka as they entered the igloo to put down the last of the meats.

"Sometime today, yeah," Sokka confirmed lightly. They headed out the igloo and rested against its wall. He rubbed the meat chunks off his gloves.

Riku, blushing, inquired, "And Katara will be with him…right?"

Sokka looked up with narrowed eyes. "I've told you before; the little sister's off limits."

Before Riku could reply with a protest, a woman's voice interrupted them. "Sokka, leave the guy alone."

Both men looked in her direction. There stood behind them Suki, captain of the Kyoshi Warriors clad in a green, Water Tribe-styled parka. She folded her arms with a smirk. "You know, they're both adults."

Sokka made a face. "I don't care; I don't want him or anyone near my little sister."

"Aang got to her," Suki objected. She grinned. "And _you_ didn't give him much trouble."

Sokka paused. "Well…he was family." He muttered, "Plus, he hooked up with her when no one was looking."

Suki giggled. "That's beside the point, Sokka. If Katara wants to date Riku, she doesn't need anyone's permission."

"Thank you!" Riku exclaimed.

Sokka gave him a death glare.

Riku only grinned back deviously. "Your fiancé's awesome."

Sokka searched for something smart to say but he resigned with a loving smile. "You're right about that." He looked at her with mocking, narrowed eyes. "But why did you have to defend this guy?"

Suki giggled. "You'll get over it." She grabbed one of his hands and tugged urgently. "I came to tease you but people just saw Aang and Katara fly in."

Sokka promptly stood up. "Then let's go and meet them."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Toph held onto Katara's arm while Aang lead Appa to the stables. "So…what do we do?"

"We wait for Sokka," Katara informed her. "He told me before he left to stay at the stables when Aang and I come in and he and Suki will come for us."

Toph smirked. "They don't know I'm here."

Katara grinned. "_That_ will be a pleasant surprise."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sokka and Suki ran around residents, still several yards away from the stables.

"How do you think they're doing?" Suki asked.

Sokka gazed at her. "Who?"

"Katara and Aang."

"Oh," he said. He looked up in thought. "Well, Katara said they're on good terms. Why? That was months ago."

Suki's eyes diverted to the ground in solemnity. "He seemed a little distant the last time I saw them together after the break up."

"Hmm," Sokka said. "I guess…I didn't notice."

Suki didn't have a response for him. Thankfully the stable was within eye view. Suki narrowed her eyes. She saw Katara. No Aang or Appa; he was most likely still at the stables. But the short person clinging onto her with Momo on their shoulder? "Is that…._Toph_?"

It was Sokka's turn to strain his eyes. A big smile graced his face. "Yep, that's her all right!"

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Katara! Toph!"

The girls looked in the man's direction.

"Sokka!" Katara called out. "Suki!"

Toph only broke one arm away from Katara's and waved. The couple stopped several inches before the female duo. Sokka ruffled Toph's hoodie. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you're not glad to see me?" Toph teased.

"Of course I am! But, I mean, you hate the cold. What's up?"

"I suppose it's a sin I decided that the weather wouldn't separate me from my friends," Toph replied mockingly. She placed a hand on her heart to add to the effect.

Suki giggled and hugged the girls at the same time. "It's great to see you."

"Hey."

Suki and Sokka turned to see Aang returning. He stopped by the girls' side.

"Zuko's not here yet?" Aang asked Sokka.

"He warned us he might be late," Sokka explained. "He had some errands to deal with at the Palace."

"Oh," Aang said simply.

Silence fell between the long time friends. Sokka's eyes were on Aang, Suki and Katara's on the men, and Toph's….towards the ground. Suki broke the ice by addressing her future sister-in-law. "How about I take you two to my guest home?"

"That'll be great," Katara said gratefully. She patted Toph's arm with her free hand. "Toph's not used to the cold."

Toph made a face at the statement. Already she was starting to regret her decision on coming here. _Darn Twinkle Toes and his stinking love life…or lack of at the moment._ She merely nodded her head. "I'm freezing."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_You need to come closer. You need to come closer._


	3. Chapter 3

Beneath the Oasis

Chapter Three

Taiyo-chan

**Disclaimer.** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything associated with it. No smart aleck comment this time.

Katara watched Toph sigh in relief as she collapsed against the furry floor. Suki smiled sympathetically at Toph burying her face into warmth.

"Wow, you really aren't used to the cold."

"Sweet, warm fur," Toph purred. She closed her eyes and rubbed against the welcoming hide. "I could live here."

Katara stared at her blind friend's face. Her closed eyes were relaxed as well as her shoulders. She hadn't been that way since the day they entered the cold.

_She said she wanted to see us but I still wonder if Aang had something to do with this,_ Katara thought. _Toph never struck me as the type to suffer for someone if it wasn't necessary._ She frowned in thought. _But…what would convince her to come up here?_ She took a deep breath. "I think I'm going for a walk."

Toph and Suki's ears perked up.

"Uh oh, I recognize that tone of voice," Suki commented. "What's wrong?"

Katara shifted the weight in one of her feet to the other. "…Nothing, why?"

"Like Suki said, your voice," Toph reiterated for Suki. "You have something on your mind."

Katara held her hands together and sighed. "That part you do have right; I do have something on my mind." She gave the two the best smile she could, even if Suki was the only one who would actually be able to see it. "That's why I want to take a walk. Alone." She waited for Toph to deem her either innocent or guilty.

The Earthbender shrugged. "We'll see you later then."

Suki nodded. "I'll gladly keep Toph company. We have a little bit of catching up to do."

Katara smiled genuinely. "You do that."

Before Katara turned to leave, she saw a small smile form on the blind teenager's face as Suki began conversing with her. Just then, Katara didn't feel as troubled or concerned.

_But I still want to know._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After greeting almost everyone in the Northern Water Tribe, Aang sought refuge at the rooftop of Sokka's guest home. From there he took the opportunity for some stargazing. His loving flying lemur rested on his head. A part of the Avatar couldn't concentrate on the sky's beauty. He sighed.

"Momo…was it wrong?"

Momo made a noise as if to say "elaborate, please?"

"Was it wrong that I wanted her to come to distract the distance between me and Katara more than just wanting her to come as a friend?"

The lemur let out a slight screech. Regardless, Aang flinched. His eyes saddened. "I feel rotten."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Aang sat up. He heard Sokka open the door.

"Katara?"

"Where's Aang?"

"Up on the roof, why?"

"I want to talk to him."

Aang hopped off the roof and landed next to her, slightly startling her. "I'm here."

He studied her face. Truth be told, he didn't know what to make out of her expression. Katara appeared clueless to his observation. "Can you walk with me?"

Aang blinked. "Uh…sure."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When they were out of earshot range from Sokka, and that was saying something in itself, Aang started the conversation. "…Is something wrong?"

Katara shook her head. "No, Toph's fine." She paused.

Aang raised an eyebrow. _Where did that come from?_

Katara covered her mouth but she let her hand down a second later. She chuckled awkwardly. "That was almost completely random."

Aang forced himself to laugh. Katara faced him. "I wanted to ask you something but I wasn't sure how to bring it up and-"

"It had something to do with Toph?" Aang finished.

"Yes," she confirmed with a satisfied smile. She studied Aang's worried face. "Aang, it's not a big deal. I'm not upset or anything; all I want to know is how did you convince Toph to come here."

Aang stopped walking and blinked repeatedly.

"It's a little complicated but I was worried about her," Katara tried to explain. "She hates the cold and yet she's here with us. The Toph I know doesn't place herself in uncomfortable circumstances unless there's a good reason behind it."

"Wanting to see us isn't good enough?" Aang questioned sadly, eyes refusing to look at her.

"She'd wait till we planned a place where she would be comfortable like she always did," Katara replied. "Seeing us is not an emergency."

Aang knew where she was going with this. She was right, but he couldn't help it when he glanced at her with slightly narrowed eyes. "Why do you think it has anything to do with me?"

"Well, she was with you by the time you came to get me," Katara replied defensively. "And you said little to her as well as to me…" She paused and saddened. "Did you…ask her and convince her to come because of me?"

Aang had an excuse forming in his head but his mouth refused to voice it out. His eyes didn't help; they looked at her with such hopelessness. And his body, it refused to move. He was stuck. Katara bobbed her head slowly.

"Okay, I think I get it now," she said softly.

Suddenly the invisible grip on Aang lifted and he didn't hesitate to take advantage of his freedom. "Katara, it's not like I hate being around you!" He sighed. "I just have to heal."

Katara saw the sincerity in his eyes and heard it in his voice. The monk continued.

"I didn't want to trouble you with the fact that I still had yet to get over what happened. So I thought Toph could distract you from noticing that part of me. I told her how I felt and then she agreed to go." He tried to find it within himself to laugh. "Of course, she's made a list of things for me to comply to after this is over."

Katara approached him wordlessly and pulled him into a warm hug. Aang couldn't even find the courage, strength, or will to hug her back.

"I'm sorry," he said.

She patted his back. "I understand, Aang. I understand completely."

The monk was silent. Katara pulled away from him and looked him intensely in the eye. "Do you remember what I said?"

Aang nodded. "You said that I would always be one of your best friends."

Katara smiled. "I meant it when I said it."

"I know you did."

"So, you still have yet to heal, huh?"

Aang nodded once again. She hugged him once more. "You will."

That part, Aang was not so sure about.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

On the way back to Sokka's guest home, Katara was able to get Aang to talk about everything that happened between the last time she saw him and when he picked her up to take her to the North Pole. She put in her share when the time called for it. It felt like old times; it was bittersweet. Bitter because he knew somewhere in his heart they would never get back together but sweet because she was smiling. And if she was smiling, the least he could do was smile with her. They were good friends after all; that part he knew would never change.

They stopped at the door; Katara prepared to leave. "Whatever Toph has in store for you-" she gave him a mischievous smile. "I hope it gives you a lot of trouble."

Aang let out a nervous laugh. "Gee, thanks."

"I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

She nodded and left without looking back. When she was out of his hearing range that took as much distance as for Sokka's she said to herself playfully, "It should be fun."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Ohh it will be, child. Don't you worry about it. It will be. _


	4. Chapter 4

Beneath the Oasis

Chapter Four

Taiyo-chan

**Disclaimer.** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything associated with it.

"This is seriously not necessary," Toph objected bluntly as Suki began twisting her recently braided hair into a bun.

"Aww, there's nothing wrong with having a different hairstyle for the gathering," Suki protested with a chuckle. "Even if it's not formal."

At this, Toph blew a raspberry.

A brief chill that entered into their guest home. It was Katara entering in.

"Did you have a nice walk?" Suki asked.

Katara nodded her head. "My head's actually a bit clearer now." Toph's braided bun caught her eye. She knelt down besides Toph and examined the bun delicately with her fingers. "This looks cute on her, Suki."

Suki lifted her head in pride. "Thank you; I made sure it looked cute on her."

The blind heiress slumped in her sitting position. "You two suck."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey, what did you and Katara talk about?" Sokka asked as he fixed his hair.

Aang shrugged half-heartedly. "Eh, stuff. Just catching up on some things."

"Ah." Sokka paused. He looked over at Aang. "So…how are you feeling?"

Aang sighed. "I've been better." He gave Sokka a small smile. "But I'll live." He looked away in thought. "Though, now I need to talk to Toph."

"Wait a minute," Sokka said, perking up and pointing a finger at Aang. "You're dating Toph now?"

"Noo," Aang replied with raised eyebrows. "Why'd you think that?"

Sokka took time to think. "I don't know." He rubbed his fuzzy chin and muttered to himself, "Though that's not a bad idea at all…"

Aang shook his head but he didn't feel like protesting. It wasn't worth it and considering who he was talking to, it wasn't a big deal either.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Toph growled to herself. Here she was in the middle of the Palace full of wandering people and Katara dragging her next to her as if she was a five-year-old. "You two don't have to stay with me. In fact, leave me alone."

Suki cracked a small smile while Katara only squeezed Toph's hand even tighter. "I know you don't like to be treated like this but what are you going to do if we leave you? The place is pretty big."

"You know me, Katara. I'll find something to do," Toph replied dismissively. "Just let me go. I love you guys but you're starting to get on my nerves like my parents."

Katara and Suki cringed at being compared to the past actions of the Bei Fong parents. They were surprised, however, to see Toph's face soften.

"I promise I'll find something to do," Toph said.

Katara took a deep breath and patted Toph's head. "…All right."

Suki wore an empathetic smile as she grabbed Katara's hand and lead her away. "Have fun."

Toph waved and sighed in relief. The music started playing and the people were already getting into the beat. The music wasn't bad but she wasn't going to stay where she was constantly going to get bumped into. She swam through the bumping bodies until she was able to make contact with a frozen wall. From there, she traced her gloved hand along the wall and walked a pace that was meticulous but not so cautious like a snail.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sokka and Aang reached the gathering, already bumping into the international guests.

"Wow, they sure are in the spirit for dancing," Aang commented to himself. Sokka looked around.

"I'm going to look for Suki," he told Aang. "Are you coming along to see Katara?"

"No," Aang answered, smiling a little. "I'm going to look for Toph."

"Knowing Katara she might've forced her into staying with her."

"And knowing Toph she might've told Katara to leave her alone."

Sokka stopped to ponder. "…Good point."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO

Toph blew at her bangs in relief the second she hit an area where there were no people. She stopped and slid against the icy wall. She turned her head at the sound of gentle water. It was right in front of her. The sound…it was actually soothing. Toph rested her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. She may not have been able to see but this was the second to closest thing she was going to get as comfort.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Have you seen a blind girl that has pale green eyes and black hair?" Aang asked a fellow Firebender. To his fortune, the guest nodded.

"She was following that wall over there," he said. He pointed at it. "If she had pressed hard enough you should find a trail."

Aang gave the man a brief bow. "Thank you." He approached the wall. She must've pressed hard enough because there was indeed a trail and he began to follow it.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_I'm beginning to get a little impatient but I shall wait. I have all night; I can wait._

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXO

It was funny, Toph thought, to find the element she hated soothing just because of its own rhythm. She opened her eyes at the sound of light footsteps. She turned to face the person. "Twinkle Toes?"

"How'd you know it was me?"

Toph smirked. "Even in snow I can tell your light footsteps."

She heard him walk around her and take a seat next to her. He sighed. "I'm sorry….for begging you to come here. It was selfish of me."

Toph shrugged. "I told you that you won't get off easy. So forget about it; it's not the end of the world."

"Katara figured it out."

Toph made a face. "I'm not surprised."

"In a way, me neither," Aang muttered. He watched Toph rub her arms for warmth. "Are you sure you're not mad at me?"

Toph rolled her eyes. "I'm more annoyed at Katara and Suki watching me like an infant than not being able to see out here." She shot him a mischievous smirk. "Like I said, you won't get off easy once you take me back home."

Aang studied Toph's face; there wasn't a trace of bitterness. He felt some weight lifted off his heart. "Still, I want to make it up to you _here_." He rose to his feet and held out a hand to her. "I'll take you to the one place where you can see."

Toph raised an eyebrow. "And where's that at?"

"The Spirit Oasis."


	5. Chapter 5

Beneath the Oasis

Chapter Five

Taiyo-chan

**Disclaimer.** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything associated with it.

Aang let go of Toph's hand and opened the door to the most spiritual place of the North Pole.

"Oh sweetness!" Toph exclaimed as warm air brushed against her face. She jumped through the wooden door into the Spirit Oasis. She collapsed against the ground and rolled on her back, caressing the ground. Aang couldn't help but smile at his friend's zealous behavior.

"I knew you'd like it."

Toph only gave him a nod in response. The seventeen-year-old stopped caressing the sacred ground. Her pale jade green eyes turned into a darker shade of said color. Aang blinked. Toph sat up slowly and looked around. Aang took a small step forward. "Toph?"

She limply rose to her feet. Her gaze fell upon the direction of the portal in front of the lake. She turned her body towards that way and began walking in a rhythm similar to those of what a woman took at a formal ceremony…like a _wedding_. She stopped between the lake and the gate. The koi fish swam in their eternal dance. She faced Aang and gave him an _affectionate _smile. Aang raised an eyebrow. "…Are you okay?"

Her smile grew wider and she took a step forward, one more step away from stepping into the lake. She stopped and her face turned blank. She began to lean forward, threatening to fall into the lake.

"Toph!"

Aang took a leap, assisted by Airbending, and pushed her back. She was unconscious by the time she hit the ground. Aang stayed beside her and shook her. "Hey, are you okay? Toph, wake up!"

Toph made a face before waking up. She blinked her eyes slowly. Aang took note that she was barely breathing.

"What happened?" she asked frowning.

"I'm not sure," Aang replied. "You were walking to the lake and almost fell in."

Toph took a deep breath. "Weird."

"Yeah."

Her face was lost but her head and heart screamed _I can't stay here_.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The gathering had ended hours ago and the girls had returned to their guest home, getting ready for bed.

"So what did you do?" Katara asked as she crawled into her sleeping bag.

The thought of the blackout replayed in Toph's mind. She had slipped into her subconscious and had no memory of what she did in that time. It didn't help that Aang wouldn't specifically tell her what _exactly_ she did. Walking to the lake and falling in? She couldn't swim; why would she even consider approaching the lake?" She shuddered; a move she immediately regretted.

"What?" Katara asked. Her "motherly" voice replaced her "sisterly" voice.

"Nothing," Toph muttered.

"You don't shudder over anything petty," Katara pressed. "What happened?"

"You might as well spill, Toph," Suki said with a stern voice edged with concern. "Katara won't leave you alone until you do, and neither will I."

Toph glared at the girls she considered her older sisters. "Guys, nothing serious happened! Sheesh, I was just relaxing at a place where no one was around! Then Aang took me to the Spirit Oasis and I blacked out in there!" She took a breath. "That's all."

"If "that's all" then why did you shudder?"

"When I came back," Toph answered tentatively. "It felt like…_I knew_ the place. Like I had been there before." She crawled under her fur skin blanket and turned her back on Suki and Katara. "It felt weird."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sokka was asleep by the time Aang had returned to their place. He couldn't get Toph's spacey behavior out of his head.

_What was that about? She even looked a bit spooked once she snapped out of it._

The affectionate smile she gave him made him frown. _That_ was definitely weird. He shook it out of his thoughts. _It's all right now. I brought her back to Katara and Suki. She'll be all right._

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Suki and Katara were sleeping soundly. Toph was only getting there.

_The lake…_

Her eyes growing heavy; the Earthbender eventually caved in to her fatigue. _I feel like I'm going to drown…_

Toph took a hoarse, sharp breath in her sleep.

_Drown…_

She clutched her fist against the floor.

_Drown…_

Her hand relaxed. She opened her eyes; they were that darker shade of jade green again. She crawled out of her blanket and stepped outside of the guest home. The girls only snuggled deeper into their sleeping bags in response to the breeze coming in. Toph limply closed the door behind her and began walking the same rhythm she had performed in the Spirit Oasis.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Aang opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings. He was surrounded by a large marsh. The gateway behind him and large creatures roaming the area. He was in the Spirit World. He scratched his head. "Why am I here?"

Flowing brunette hair caught his attention. He turned to see the hair belong to a woman sitting on a boulder. Long, wavy brunette hair; it belonged to Katara but she refused to face him. Aang approached cautiously. "…Katara?"

Katara giggled. _"Wrong girl, Avatar."_

Aang took a step back. The voice…it wasn't Katara's…but it sounded familiar. Katara's brunette hair began to turn black at the tips and ascended. Her tan skin began to change to a pale color. Aang's voice grew more alert. "Katara?"

"_I told you-"_

She turned to face him. It wasn't Katara anymore; it was Toph. _"You got the wrong girl!"_

The voice that also didn't belong to Toph cackled as her face slowly began to melt from top to bottom. Aang's pupils shrunk. "Toph!" Her body fell to the side. He caught her in his arms. Her limp body started to fade away in his arms into green specks of light.

"_What are you going to do, Avatar?"_

Aang looked up. Toph was opening the door to the Spirit Oasis. The vision zoomed past her and down into the lake. A creature with the body of a centipede but a face that would've done well for a festival mask resided near the bottom of the lake, laughing maliciously. Realization sunk in.

"NO!"

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"DON'T!" Aang shouted out of his sleep, causing Sokka to jump.

"What, what!"

Aang was too spooked to hear Sokka. His body told him to get up and hurry to the Spirit Oasis. Aang left the door open and began hopping on top of ice roofs. Sokka ran out of the home to follow him.

_Toph, don't go near that lake!_

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Katara opened her eyes. She rubbed at them. She grew alert when she saw that Toph was nowhere near in sight. The thought of Toph's spells made her heart quicken. _Oh no._

She crawled out of her bed and left the door open; hurrying to the Spirit Oasis.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Toph stopped at the lake and opened her eyes. She blinked. The warmth…she knew she was in the Spirit Oasis. She felt her heart beat furiously against her chest. "How d-"

SPLASH!

The noise made Toph jump back and fall on her butt. She immediately found her foot and got into a horse stance. She heard the creature coming for her from the back. Without thinking, she allowed the earth to swallow her whole. She found herself losing breath due to rapid heartbeats, which were only increasing by the minute.

_Why do I feel like I've encountered this thing before?_

She let out a cry in shock when she heard it crash into the ground not far from her. She began Earthbending herself a tunnel to get away from it. After several yards passed, she commanded the Earth to levitate her back to the surface. The creature came out inches from behind her and grabbed her ankle with its claws.

"No!" she bellowed.

She Earthbent desperately at its underbelly as it dragged her with speed to the lake. She gave up on Earthbending and reached for any of its part. She found a claw, bit into it and ripped it from its socket. The creature bellowed in pain but it didn't slow down. With Toph still in its grip, it plunged into the lake; temporarily interrupting the koi fish's eternal dance.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Aang busted the wooden door open to the Spirit Oasis. "Toph!"

He gasped at the area. There were holes in the ground and water everywhere. His eyes augmented. "No…"

He rushed to the lake. The koi fish were swimming in their pond with a hint of blood. A ripped off claw resided in the middle. Aang picked it up. His eyes began to water. The claw; it definitely belonged to him. Koh the Face Stealer.

Aang collapsed to his knees, tears dripping from his eyes. _"I was too late."_


	6. Chapter 6

Beneath the Oasis

Chapter Six

Taiyo-chan

**Disclaimer.** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything associated with it.

Toph landed hard against her stomach. She spat out the claws she managed to rip away from the centipede. She winced slightly as she lifted herself up. Judging from her vibrations, she was at a marsh. She could hear different animals walking around her. Her heart began to race; but it was different from the rapid heartbeat she had when she had encountered the lake and that giant bug. It was the woman running her way that was causing it.

_Why?_

Regardless, Toph got into a horse stance. "Stay back!"

She stomped her feet to command her element…nothing happened.

_What?!_

Toph felt herself being pulled into the woman's tight embrace. She buried Toph's face into her shoulder. Toph tried to pry herself from the woman's grip.

"What are you doing?!" Toph muffled.

The woman only held her tighter and caressed Toph's head. Toph closed her eyes in frustration and eventually gave up fighting, but that didn't mean she was finished talking.

"Who are you?" Toph inquired. "I know you're not the one who brought me here. What are you doing and why?"

The woman didn't answer. She only shifted her grip around Toph.

"Why won't you answer?" Toph demanded. She managed to break away a few centimeters from her. Without thinking, her hands ventured on the woman's face. She was missing a mouth. Eyes narrowed, Toph slid her hand up steadily. No nose. No eyes. No eyebrows. _Nothing._

Toph felt the woman's head nod against her hands as if confirming the Earthbender's suspicion. She pressed Toph's head against her shoulder once more, only she was gentle this time. Almost motherly. And Toph didn't even try to struggle out of her grip again. She was lost in thought.

_How?_

The woman knelt down with Toph in her arms and made Toph lie down on her stomach.

_What is she doing?_

The woman pressed Toph's face urgently against the ground. She proceeded with haste to undo Toph's braided bun and spread her hair around her head. She rested her hand against Toph's head. Toph's hands curled into fists.

_What's going on?_

She cried at the sudden and fierce breeze that passed her. She felt the woman being yanked away from her. The wind was so powerful it made Toph turn against her back.

"You've served your purpose," she heard the creature say to the woman. What he said next she knew was for her. "I'll be back for you."

Toph rose to her feet. _Purpose?_

She heard the creature fly off with the woman in his clutches. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know where he had gone and she couldn't Earthbend. She had no choice but to run blindly in the marshes.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Aang!" Sokka called out. "Woah!" He took a step back at the scenery. All he saw was water everywhere, the ground corrupted, and a distraught Aang sitting on his knees. Sokka calmed down and grew solemn. "What happened?"

"He took her," Aang said shakily. He faced Sokka. _"Koh took Toph!"_

"Wait, wait; how do you know it was him?"

"I had a dream that I was in the Spirit World," Aang explained, agitation filling up in his voice. "I saw Katara but when she spoke, the voice didn't belong to her. She turned into Toph still possessing that voice. Toph's face melted away and I caught her in my arms but then she turned into a speck of green light. The next thing I knew she was opening the door to here and I saw _him_ at the bottom of _that lake_."

"But how do you know if it's real?"

Aang sighed shakily. "The last time I brought her here; she blacked out and started acting weird, just like in my dream." He looked at Sokka. "Sokka, it was trying to warn me and I was too late! Koh's got her and I don't know why." He closed his eyes, hands balling into a fist. "This is all my fault."

"Hey," Sokka attempted at being calming. "You can't say-"

"I can," Aang interrupted firmly. "If I hadn't have begged her to come here she wouldn't have gotten kidnapped."

"It could've been anybody."

Aang shook his head. "It doesn't feel like he would've gotten anybody. He got _her_ for a reason. And I need to find out why."

"Can you bring her back?" Sokka asked, worried.

Aang's face crumpled for a second. "...I _have_ to, Sokka. She's our friend and it's my fault she's down there."

Sokka nodded in understanding. "What should I tell everybody?" he inquired. "They're going to be curious."

Aang stood up and gazed at the lake. "Tell them the truth; I'm on a spiritual mission. If they worry, tell them they're safe." He saddened. "He got what he wanted."

"Okay." He placed a hand on Aang's shoulder. "Just…don't lose your face. The world would be messed up with a faceless Avatar."

Katara entered through the door. Aang didn't even noticed; he nodded his head to Sokka and sat in meditation position.

"What happened?" Katara approached her older brother. "Where is Toph?"

Sokka put a finger to his lips. "I'll explain as soon as Aang's in the Spirit World. Right now he needs the concentration."

Having experienced that five years ago, Katara obliged to Sokka's wishes and stood beside him. She studied the battered ground; Toph had to put up quite a fight. She held a hand to his lips.

_Who took her?_ Katara thought. _"Why her?"_

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Minutes had passed of wondering. Toph managed to find an open tree trunk. She hid in it in fetal position. This was one of the few days she appreciated her shortness. She thought about the woman.

_Who was she?_ Her heart quickened slightly. Toph buried her face into her knees. _Why do I feel drawn to her?_

The creature crept into her mind; heart quickening out of anxiety.

_Who is he? Why did he bring me here? Wherever this is._

She thought about the horror stories Aang would make up when the gang felt like scaring each other. He had talked about a place where a bender would lose his ability and have nothing to defend himself with but his own fists. Every human was made equal upon entering that place. Toph's eyes shrunk in realization. _The Spirit World._

_Crack._

Toph froze in her spot. The second the body touched the tree she knew it was him. Her heart resumed its rapid beats as she felt him creep closer and closer to the hole until he peered in.

"_Hello."_

Like a snap, she lost consciousness.

_"Welcome to the Spirit World."_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Author's Note. And that's it from what I have so far. Hopefully I'll be able to finish.


	7. Chapter 7

Beneath the Oasis

Chapter Seven

Taiyo-Chan

**Disclaimer.** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything associated with it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Aang opened his eyes. The same misty atmosphere and marshy smell; he made it to the Spirit World. He took a deep breath. "Remember, Aang, do not work any emotions. You can do this; talk to Koh and ask him why."

_If he had to take anyone, why didn't he take me instead?_

His face fell at the memory of the Oasis. _She must've snapped out of it at the last minute for that wreck...Toph, I'm going to find you and we'll go home. Wherever you are... hang in there._ With another deep breath, he resumed wearing his passive face and proceeded in the direction where he last remembered Koh's hideout to be.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_I'm still....alive?_

Toph felt her head lying on the woman's lap, said person stroking her head in a melancholic manner. She felt weird; she wanted to grunt from waking up...but couldn't. She felt her face and froze. Her mouth was gone. _Oh no_. Her fingers ventured upward; no nose nor eyes. Her heart rate increased at this revelation.

_I tried to protect you and I failed. I am so sorry _

_What?_

Toph sat up and broke away from her. _I can hear you?_

She nodded. _The Faceless can only speak telepathically with the Faceless._

_Okay then_, Toph said. _Tell me, who are you and why did you want to help me?_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Aang didn't miss this place. It was dark and eerie like last time. Except when he came to Koh last time, it wasn't for personal reasons. He inhaled and exhaled calmly. "Koh? Are you here?"

He felt shivers go up his spine when the spirit centipede lurked from the darkness before him, wearing the same mask he wore the last time Aang was here. "Hello, Avatar." He grinned at the Airbender. "Long time no see, no?"

"I came to talk to you," Aang replied.

Koh feigned hurt. "My, my; I try to make a conversation with you and you come right out with it. What do you want to talk with me about?"

"Toph," Aang answered. "I know you took her away."

"Toph," Koh hummed slowly. He pretended to ponder. A mischievous smile graced his face. "Would you mind describing her to me? I'm not good at remembering faces, perhaps I've met her before."

Aang swallowed to keep from glaring. "She has pale skin and black hair-"

"Like this one?"

The Face-Stealer presented a face of a woman in her thirties, pale skin and black hair. However, her bangs didn't hang in her face like Toph allowed hers and her eyes were golden, not pale jade green.

Aang inhaled through his nose. "No...Her bangs hang in her face and she has pale green eyes."

"Ohh," Koh said. "She's _blind_! I believe I only have one of those in my collection."

It took everything Aang had in him not to change in expression. Koh's current faces had closed in and when it opened up....pale skin, ebony hair with hanging bangs, and those pale eyes; it was Toph Bei Fong's face.

_He didn't hesitate to steal her face..._

Koh's face-no, Toph's face-formed a smile. "You do a great job at keeping a straight face but your eyes tell me I have her." That smile turned into a frown. "She put up a fight, this one. Ripped out a couple of her limbs with her teeth!" He shifted his weight so he could show the Avatar his wounds. The holes showed they were ripped out clean.

"Why did you take her?" Aang inquired. "Are you mad about something?"

"Mad? Oh no, no; I'm not mad, Avatar." Koh shrugged with his stubby arms. "I was bored."

"Bored?"

"Yes," Koh reiterated. "Ever since the end of the war, there hasn't been anything exciting going on. Sure, your Fire Lord has to deal with a few bands of people who are still faithful to the previous one but that one's quite easy to manage. And there are more I can list but, again, nothing exciting."

"....Okay..."

"It's okay for me to steal faces if someone enters the Spirit World and comes into my cavern but me coming to the human world? A big no for the spiritual balance. If I want to steal someone's face from the Spirit World, I have to have a solid reason."

Koh-Toph grinned as he circled around Aang. "I knew about your troubles with your former love, Avatar. I dismissed it with distaste until _you_ brought this girl to the North Pole to avoid your love problems. I thought to myself then, 'I can teach the Avatar a lesson by stealing his friend's face and he'll come here and confront me directly. You see, you learn from your mistake and I have fun having a new addition to my collection. Of course, if you really want her back, I'm willing to play with you."

Aang clenched and unclenched his fist, once again taking deep breaths. "You could've taken me instead, you know?"

"It wouldn't have been as fun," Koh casually retaliated. "Besides, spiritually, she was easy to lure."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Your friend's soul had returned home." Seeing Aang remain blank, Koh chuckled. "Okay, I'll give you a hint. Remember this face?" He closed in and opened up, revealing a woman of light tan skin, blue eyes, and brunette hair. The Avatar Kuruk's wife, Ummi.

Aang felt his heart skip a beat. "Are you trying to tell me-?"

"Yes, she and your friend have the same soul."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Author's Note. Wow, I didn't think I'd get through a chapter after posting the first six last night. The next chapter is outlined but I don't know when I can post it (I should be working on my paper for writing class). Either way, I should be able to post that soon. And I feel bad that I didn't put "Thanks for reading" on the previous chapters (that's what happens when you rush on posting, ha-ha). Well, thanks for reading and/or reviewing. Constructive criticism is more than welcome. Happy early Halloween!


	8. Chapter 8

Beneath the Oasis

Chapter Eight

Taiyo-chan

**Disclaimer.** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything associated with it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_The same SOUL?_ Toph repeated. She fell back slightly at the news.

Ummi released a small chuckle. _That's why you had a physical reaction from being close to me, we're connected. It's a reunion for our souls._

Toph cocked her head to the side. _...You strike me more like my friend Katara...._

_Your friend? How's that?_

_Well, you're both motherly and protective...._

Ummi scoffed and folded her arms. _I'm only motherly and protective of you because we're the same soul._ Her shoulders fell. _And it's not fair for you to be here; our soul suffered enough. _

Toph held her head low. _Do you know why we're here?_

_He told me we're here because of someone close to us,_ Ummi answered. _Koh, the one who stole our face, he loves to taunt people, especially the Avatar if he can find a legitimate reason to attack. My husband had a bit of an ego going before he met me. Taking the opportunity to hurt Kuruk, he stole me during our wedding._

_Talk about harsh,_ Toph commented bluntly. _But Aang didn't do anything wrong. _

_He did use you to avoid his problems with your friend,_ Ummi stated with a shy shrug. _You agreed to go through with it but it's enough for Koh to do what he want._

_So this creature is trying to teach a lesson?_

_He calls it that but it's a disguise for his sadistic motives,_ Ummi answered bitterly. _I'm sure your friend Aang will look for you, but I doubt he'll find you._

_Why do you say that?_

_Without Koh to, who knows this place by heart, it's nearly impossible to get out of here...._

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"How can Toph be the reincarnation of Ummi?" Aang asked.

"Everyone reincarnates, Avatar, why are you surprised about these two?" Koh replied.

"I know that," Aang admitted. "But...I don't know, I'm sure Ummi's personality is completely different from Toph's-"

"So it's the difference in personality that puzzles you? Oh, come on, Avatar; you're different from your previous Avatar incarnations; why should others be any different?" He slithered away from Aang and rested on the ground. "My offer still stands..."

"You'll honestly give her back?"

Koh nodded and changed his face back to Toph's. "All you have to do is find her."

Aang paused. _Find her? That's it? Avatar Kuruk looked for Ummi for hundreds of years. How can I find her?_

The spirit centipede grinned at the silence. "I know what you're thinking, Avatar Kururk never did find his wife, so how will you? I'll give you a lead way that I never gave _him_. She's in my cavern; find her, bring her back here, and I'll give you her face back. Spirit's honor. What do you say?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Toph nodded her head slowly and scoffed. _Stay here if you want, I'm not. It's better to at least try than sit around here and mentally rot. That's twelve years of my life all over again._

Ummi didn't say anything; Toph rose to her feet. _Say_..._how long have you been here?_

_Several hundreds of years...._

Toph shook her head. _That is way too long. _She offered her hand to Ummi. _..You know...the more I think about you and me, the more I can actually believe this connection. _Ummi cocked her head to the side; Toph continued. _My parents made my own home a prison and I never truly tried to break free. Sure, I ran away a few times but I always came back because...._ Toph turned her head away from Ummi. _A part of me was frightened. Of hurting my parents, of not having what it took to travel anywhere I want._

_....Obviously you had what it took...._

_Thanks to Aang,_ Toph corrected. Her hand lowered slightly. _He's the one who gave me the opportunity to leave...._

Ummi gazed up at hearing the seriousness in Toph's voice. Toph folded her arms. _Listen, I'd hate to leave you behind after what you tried to do for me. What harm will it do for you to try?_ She held her hand out once more for Ummi to take. Ummi sat there in thought.

_...I think I understand you...._ She accepted her hand. _And why you ARE slightly different from me...._

Toph gave her hand a squeeze. _Let's go._

Ummi only followed, still lost in her thinking. _..When a soul's trapped once and has the chance to reincarnate....it'd want to make sure it won't get trapped again...._

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Fine, I'll accept your deal," Aang said. "With one condition."

Koh changed to his original face and raised an eyebrow. "Haven't I been generous enough?" He feigned fatigue. "All right, tell me." His face broke out in a wicked grin. "I just might oblige."

"Avatar Kuruk comes with me."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Author's Note. Well, here's chapter eight. Chapter nine, though I haven't brainstormed it yet, will most likely end up being another filler for character development's sake (Kuruk and the Taang/Kummi parallelism). I'll try not to make it tedious. Thanks for reading and, just in case, Happy (Early) Thanksgiving.


	9. Chapter 9

Beneath the Oasis

Chapter 9

Taiyo-chan

Disclaimer. I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything associated with it.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"You want Avatar Kuruk to come with you? Koh repeated.

Aang calmly nodded his head. "Avatar Kuruk could be very helpful in finding Toph with me. It makes sense for him out of all my incarnations to come with me."

"Makes sense...well, Avatar, it's possible to find her on-" He closed his face in and he returned with Ummi's face. Eyes narrowed, Koh-Ummi's lips pulled back and released a chuckle. "Oh...oh, I believe I get it. However, you are not obliged to confirm my theory." Aang only stared at him. Koh switched back to his original face. "All right, I accept your condition. It should be..._interesting_." He waved the Airbender off. "Go; take a break. I'm sure remaining impassive this long has been tiring." He snickered. "I look forward to seeing him again; it's been too long."

Aang bowed to him. "Thank you for accepting my condition." He turned around and headed for the exit.

"Not a problem at all, Avatar." When Aang left his sight, he slithered back into the darkness. _You will reveal the real motive to bringing Avatar Kuruk once you return. And if my theory is right, I am afraid you are making a big mistake."_

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Aang turned around the corner of Koh's lair and slid against the wall. He sighed in relief and exercised his face. "Spirits...."

Toph's face entered his mind. He drew his legs to his chest and hugged them. "....I wonder if she's okay...." _It was scary...seeing her face with his voice...._

He sighed again. "Well, the sooner the better. I have to get her out of here and-" He stopped himself. _Too close; he could probably hear me._ He rose to his feet and headed into the woods. As soon as the trees clouded his vision of Koh's lair, he sat in a meditative stance. "Avatar Kuruk, I'd like to talk to you; it's about a friend of mine."

He felt a part of him separate from his body. He opened his eyes and Avatar Kuruk stood there before him, face completely sullen and calm. Aang bowed to him as Kuruk took a seat.

"What's wrong with your friend?" Kuruk asked.

"Koh the Face Stealer took her face." He could see Kuruk tensing up at hearing the spirit centipede's name. "He agreed on spirit's honor that he'll return her face if I find her."

Kuruk frowned. "I've searched for my wife for hundreds of years and still can't find her-"

"Koh gave me a hint," Aang interrupted.

"Sounds like he's going easy on you," Kuruk said, eyebrows raised. He scratched his head. "If he gave you a hint, what do you need me for?"

"Well...it's not that I _need _you," Aang admitted. "But I want you there with me."

"Why's that, Aang?"

_"Your friend's soul had returned home."_

Aang dug his fist into his lap. "He told me that my friend Toph's soul had returned home. Then he showed me your wife's face."

Kuruk's eyes augmented. "So that means-"

Aang nodded. "Your wife reincarnated into my friend." Aang watched as his incarnation took the news in. Had it been in a casual circumstance, it would have been humorous. He continued, "And that's why I want you to come with me to Koh's cavern. I have a feeling that if you come with me and we find Toph, we'll find your wife."

Kuruk studied Aang before humming, "I see." He stood up; Aang did the same. "Thank you for thinking about my wife and me." He placed a hand on Aang's shoulder and glared in the direction where Koh's cavern stood. "Let's go; I look forward to paying him a visit." Aang nodded in reply and they were off.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Katara looked back at Aang's glowing body one more time before closing the Spirit Oasis door behind her. She closed her eyes in fatigue. She opened them when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder; it was Suki. "Hey."

"Hey."

"How is he doing?" Suki inquired.

"He doesn't seem to be having any problems," Katara answered. Her face fell. "But, still, I'm worried..."

"Aang will find her," Suki replied. "From all the stories you and Sokka told me, the Spirit world shouldn't be a problem for him."

"That's what my mind is telling me," Katara partially agreed, "but my guts tell me something's going to happen."

Suki frowned. "Why is that?"

Without looking, Katara pointed up at the sky; Suki looked up. The sky was cloudy...and eerily grey. "That's funny...it doesn't rain in the North Pole." Suki paused. "Does it?"

Katara shook her head. "It shouldn't; it's way too cold." She felt a drop land on her forehead. She blinked. Suki did as well. "I thought I just felt a rain drop..."

"You're not the only one," Katara agreed. They looked up; the rain started getting heavier. "I'm going back into the Spirit Oasis!"

She opened the door with Suki following foot. It was raining in the Spirit Oasis as well, except it was dry around Aang and the lake for the Koi fish. "....What's going on....?"

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"It's a bad omen," Chief Arnook said solemnly.

"What do you mean by that?" Sokka inquired.

"Rain in the North Pole....something bad is going to happen. What will is the mystery."

Sokka swallowed and said to himself, "No...not to Aang and Toph." He addressed the next thing he said to the chief, "Aang will make it back with Toph. They're going to be okay."

"Hmm," Chief Arnook said, unconvinced. He sighed with a half-hearted, "I hope you're right...."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXO

The Avatar duo took deep breaths before putting on their emotionless masks. They entered the cavern and stopped midway.

"Koh," Aang called out. "I'm back with Avatar Kuruk; we're heading in now unless you want to put a word in.

"You know I do, Avatar Aang," his voice echoed from the darkness. He slithered into the light and grinned upon seeing Kuruk's face. "Ah, yes; it's been a long time, Avatar Kuruk. It's nice to see you again."

"The feeling is mutual," Avatar Kuruk replied, clutching his hand into a fist.

"Allow me to put my theory to the test," Koh said. "You, Avatar Aang, brought Avatar Kuruk in hopes of finding his wife as well? Am I correct?"

"...Yes..."

Koh only smiled. "Well, I have souvenirs for you two." He nudged his head to the side. To their left lied eight lighting sticks. Aang bowed to Koh while Kuruk only stared at him. "Thank you for the gifts."

"Yes, yes," Koh said, eyes focused on Kuruk. "Now go; I'll wait here patiently for your return." He moved to the side so they could pass by. Aang gathered the sticks and nodded to Kuruk to follow. Kuruk approached him and lit one of the sticks. They left Koh without saying any extra words, the light disappearing from Koh's view as they traveled further.

Koh scoffed to himself. _Even after what happened to his wife, he is still the same. For that, I will make sure you pay again. _A small smile appeared on his lips. _And Avatar Aang, I am afraid you went along with your mistake. You see...you were not specific enough in your condition. When-if you come back, that will come back and bite you. Be prepared for the heartache, Avatar. I've already been soft enough._ He looked behind him. _Yes.....too soft indeed._

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Something doesn't feel right,_ Kuruk thought. _He was too vague in his speech. He didn't address us separately nor did he mention what he'll do if I bring Ummi back._ He gazed at Aang who looked at the walls, decorated with scratches, in uncharacteristic awe. _But...that's not his problem, so I won't mention it to him. He should worry about his friend and his friend only. I can take care of Ummi and my situation when the time comes......_

His thoughts came to a stop when Aang stopped in his tracks. He didn't even have to ask why; there were three tunnels to choose from. This cavern....was a labyrinth.

"This could be challenging," Kuruk muttered.

Aang stared in disbelief. "...Yeah..."

Author's Note. Oh look, I DID get another one in before Thanksgiving. So much for doing two chapters though. There was less character development in this one than I thought so I might post chapter ten and eleven together instead. Since I know for a fact I won't get a third one in before Thursday, Happy Early Thanksgiving! Stuff yourself with good food!


	10. Chapter 10

Beneath the Oasis

Chapter 10

Taiyo-chan

Disclaimer. I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it.

* * *

"Which one should we take?" Aang questioned.

Kuruk exhaled deeply through his nose. _I knew this sounded too easy. He tells the kid to find her in the cavern and it turns out to be a labyrinth. Only Spirits know how long it will take to find them in here. _He looked at Aang, who stared back at him. _It doesn't seem to faze him though....._ He shrugged. "I don't think it matters." He pointed half-heartedly towards the middle tunnel. "Let's take that one."

"Okay."

They resumed walking. With the silence residing between them, Aang found himself whistling an old Nomadic tune. Kuruk couldn't help but smile at the awkwardness. "Mind if we talk while looking?" _Because this is going to take a little while._

"Uh, sure," Aang consented. "What did you have in mind?"

"Your friend."

Aang glanced at Kuruk. "Toph?"

"Yeah," Kuruk confirmed. "You said she's the reincarnation of my wife, right? What's she like?"

Aang shifted his focus to the ground. "Well, she's really great at Earthbending; she's the one who taught me everything I know. She's brutally honest, tough as nails, and a tomboy. But, she's loyal, caring in her own way, and she's a fun person to be around." Aang placed a thumb to his mouth in thought. "....And...She's the most perspective out of all of us. I know it has to do with her seeing through the Earth. It's still one of her strongest points."

Kuruk smirked. "So, she's quite similar to Ummi."

"How's that?"

"Ummi has most of those qualities," Kuruk clarified. "She wasn't a Waterbender but she still had decent skills in healing...with the customs in the North Pole and all. I'd say she was honest but she had her moments of white lies. She was certainly loyal to her family and friends and had that compassion she only shared with people close to her-"

"And towards the other people...?"

Kuruk smiled. "She'd just stay polite and aloof." He looked at the ceiling as he continued to talk. "And...She was fun to hang around with; she had her own sense of humor and a beautiful laugh. But, the difference between her and your friend were the guts and gender role. There were so many things she talked about doing but she never did because she was afraid of leaving the North Pole, traveling the world, going to the Swamp, and so much more. She wasn't the type for yelling or showing tough love when the situation called for it either. And the gender role...she wasn't girly-girly but she wasn't a tomboy either. In between, you could say. Of course, I found nothing wrong with her; she was perfect to me..."

"...Ah." Aang looked away. _I know Koh said personality has nothing to do with reincarnation but...hearing what Kuruk said made more sense to me for the two..._

"Are you two just friends?"

Aang blinked and shook his thoughts away. "Eh?"

"Are you and Toph just friends?" Kuruk repeated. He stared Aang in the eyes as he waited for the answer.

"...Yeah...we're just friends," Aang answered tentatively. _There's someone else I'm still in love with._ If Aang didn't know any better, he could've sworn Kuruk's face fell slightly.

"So that's how it is," Kuruk commented. He gave his successor a half-hearted smile and looked straight ahead; Aang resumed looking at the ground.

"Is that a bad thing?" Aang asked.

Kuruk sighed. "Logically, no." His shoulders slumped. "I personally just find it sad."

Aang shrugged in a shy manner. "Well, I'm sorry but, I'm not you and Toph's not Ummi."

"Yes, that's true," Kuruk agreed whole-heartedly. "...Do you love someone else?"

"Yes."

"Would you feel the same way if she had turned out to be Ummi's reincarnation? Would you still feel that your past lives shouldn't affect your present lives?"

Aang opened his mouth to speak. He closed it again when he saw that he didn't have the answer for Kuruk's question.

* * *

_These tunnels sure love to twist, turn, and leave options for more, don't they?_ Toph commented in a flat tone.

_I did warn you,_ Ummi replied.

_I still say this is better than sitting around._

_But I didn't say it was wrong that we are here,_ Ummi argued.

Toph gazed back at her; Ummi folded her arms. _What?_

_I'm starting to feel like we may be similar after all._

Ummi smirked. _Is that a compliment?_

_Duh._

Ummi giggled then sighed. _So, since we finished your topic; I have one I want to talk about._

_Okay; shoot._

_You and Aang are reincarnations of my husband and me...how do you feel about that?_

_I think we've already established that-_

_No, no; I mean the relationship. How do you feel that you and he were intimate in a past life?_

_Ohh, that._ Toph scratched at her cheek but then shrugged. _Oh well, different lives, different people. Not to say, that won't erase the awkwardness the second I see Twinkletoes again._

_Twinkletoes?_

_That's my nickname for him._

_And you two are only friends?_

Toph's voice turned flat. _I give everybody a nickname; his was only lucky to stick thanks to his light footsteps._ Toph sighed. _And yes, we are only friends; the dolt's still in love with someone else anyway._

_But how do you feel about him?_

_He's like a big brother to me and whom I'm obligated to torture mercilessly_, Toph answered, voice wearing thin. _And that's not going to change. If you were hoping your love was able to be reborn and finish what it started by living through me and Aang, you're sadly mistaken._ She faced Ummi and her voice turned sincere. _No offense...._

Ummi stood there for a few seconds, and then waved the blind Earthbender off. _...No, no; none taken. You're right. Personally, it's sad but...you're right. Though...._ She approached Toph and rested a hand on her shoulder. _Outside of this mess, I'm glad you're doing what you want and not what reincarnation would want you to do. That's a promise._

_I know_, Toph replied. She took a hold of Ummi's hand resting on her shoulder and squeezed it. _Me too._ The duo stopped when they heard muttering.

_Oh no...._

_What?_ Toph asked.

_It's them._

_Them who?_ Toph pressed.

_The other Faceless; we better change course._ Ummi dragged Toph behind her as she made a sharp right turn.

* * *

The duo hadn't talked after Kuruk's last question, which Aang still had yet to answer. He was grateful, however, that Kuruk didn't press him for an answer but still...he felt defeated in some aspects. _I know why I can't answer. If Katara was Ummi's reincarnation instead, I'd go along with it and call it destiny; that we were meant to be together._ His shoulders fell. _It would've given me hope. _

Kuruk watched the Airbender change expressions while in thought. He sighed to himself. _Perhaps I went too far. It wasn't my intention to chastise him. _He cleared his throat before speaking, "I didn't mean to upset you. I apologize for that." Aang blinked in Kuruk's direction; the Waterbender continued. "My last question was out of pure curiosity." He gave Aang a smile. "So don't worry about it so much; you feel the way you feel."

Aang looked away. "There's nothing to apologize for." _But...still, he had a good point...._ Aang stopped in his footsteps. He could've sworn he saw two figures down the tunnel. Kuruk stopped behind him as he waved the torch from side to side. "Hello? Hey, if you're there, do you know if you can help us?" The figures moved slightly; Aang couldn't get a good look at their faces.

Kuruk frowned. "What would two people be doing in the cave?"

"I don't know but perhaps they know this place," Aang answered. He ran in their direction, Kuruk following behind.

The closer they got, the more light came in and revealed the two figures. They wore Fire Nation attire....and they were faceless. The duo stopped dead in their tracks. "...Oh....looks like you can't help us....."

The two faceless figures both pulled out their swords. Aang and Kuruk took a few steps back. Kuruk scoffed. "Looks like they don't want to either....."

* * *

_Hey! What's the big deal about the others?_ Toph inquired, patience wearing thin at being ignored.

Ummi let go of her hand. _They're not the type of people you'd want to run into if you're planning on finding a way out of the cave. Granted, we're relatively safe but...if they come across Kuruk and Aang, they're going to kill them..._

* * *

Author's Note. First, I'm sorry for taking a long time, especially since several were asking for updates. Second, no back to back chapters (I'm sorry for that too). Chapter 10 had a completely different ending but I thought where I was going with that was pointless so I changed it. Then I wrote Chapter 11....it sucked; the action was horribly written, conclusions coming too abruptly, and the "ultimate Faceless villain"....I just want to remove him from my memory. So, I'm currently rewriting Chapter 11 at the moment. Hopefully it won't take as long.

Anyway, enough of my rambling. Thank you for reading this chapter and constructive criticism is welcomed/appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

Beneath the Oasis

Chapter 11

Taiyo-chan

Disclaimer. I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it and Bryan and Mike would be glad, too.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kuruk pulled his spear from behind and made Aang get behind him as the two Faceless advanced on them, stance steady.

"Wait!" Aang said. He looked over Kuruk's shoulders. "We don't want to bother anyone! We're just looking for two women! One is-"

"I would stop talking Aang," Kuruk cautioned. "They're not going to listen." Without taking his eyes off of them, he continued, "You left your staff back in the real world, right? Think you can take the one with the curved sword?"

Aang studied his potential opponent. Aang dropped all lighting sticks, except one, and held it like a club. "I should."

"Good." Kuruk struck the lighting stick, which was starting to fade, into the wall.

As if Kuruk's last word was the signal, the two Faceless ran towards them. Kuruk charged as well while Aang waited for his opponent to come to him.

* * *

_Hold up,_ Toph interrupted. _Why in the world would they want to kill Aang and Kuruk? What's the gain in that?_

_Koh brainwashed a lot of Faceless into believing they can escape this fate if they kill intruders,_ Ummi explained. _He claims if they bring the bodies, he'll transfer their souls into them so they can have a new face and find peace. They're desperate, forgetting that there's no such thing as intruders in this labyrinth._

_No such thing? So, in other words; if people do pass through Koh, it's because he lets them for his own entertainment,_ Toph stated, arms folded.

_Now you're getting the hang of this place, _Ummi said in mock delight. She turned serious. _Still it's best if we ourselves don't run into them. They can be quite annoying if they find out what we're up to._

_And what would they do about it?_ Toph asked defiantly.

_Break you,_ Ummi answered. _Figuratively or literally, doesn't matter to them. When they're not trying to kill "intruders", they're busy trying to keep the "family" in one place._

_Eh,_ Toph said, unfazed. Sensing Ummi's sternness, she consented with a sigh. So_ if we run into them..._

_Just talk about something other than Aang, Kuruk, or getting out of here,_ Ummi finished. _Now, let's continue..._

* * *

Aang dodged to the side as his opponent. He was quite the charger. Luckily, even without his Airbending, he could dodge him quite efficiently. "Why are you doing this?" The Faceless swung at him with his sword; Aang, yet again, dodged. The next attempt at cutting the Avatar followed with a kick to Aang's stomach. He jumped in the air, ready to slice Aang once he landed. Aang rolled over and pushed the man to the wall, hands grasped onto both wrists. "I need to know, _why are you doing this?_"

He retaliated by head butting Aang and, once freed, grabbing him by the throat. Aang tried to pry the man's hands off from around his throat but he proved to have a strong grip. Releasing one hand, the man placed it on Aang's cheeks. It ventured around his face until it rested over Aang's eyes. _Your face..._

Aang continued to struggle until he heard a club go across his opponent's head. The man fell to the side unconscious, freeing Aang from suffocation. Before Aang could recover, he saw Kuruk's rival come up behind him. "Look out!"

Kuruk smirked and back punched the Faceless man before he could even lay a hand on him. He staggered back but he was still capable of putting up a fight. Kuruk frowned. "You're a determined one, aren't you?"

The Faceless man charged as if he was affirming the claim. Kuruk came at him again while Aang retrieved the lighting stick. His ears pricked at the sound of more footsteps. He rubbed his feet against the ground; more Faceless people. And they weren't lost; they were coming for _them._

_How do they even know we're here?_ Aang thought. He clutched his weapon tightly. He couldn't do anymore talking. He'd have to focus on fighting, surviving, finding Toph. _I'm not going to let them stop me from finding you. _He heard them wielding their weapons; he held his even tighter. _Come on!_

* * *

"Katara, we have to go back to our place," Suki chided. "The rain's not getting any lighter!"

"You can go back if you want," Katara replied without sounding snappy. She tugged at her hood. "I'm not leaving until those two come back! And-" She smiled faintly at her future sister-in-law. "I can't rest anyway. I can't rest until I know they're back and safe."

Suki sighed. "What good of support will you be if you suffer from insomnia? Let alone the possibility of catching a cold?"

Katara's face was solemn; she looked away. "I'll be fine."

Suki blew at her bangs. She folded her arms and leaned against the wall. "Then I'm not leaving either. Somebody has to look after your stubborn butt."

Katara could only crack a smile. "Thank you." She sighed and sat on the wet grass. _I'll admit it, I am tired._ She looked up at the dark grey sky. _The rain isn't helping either._ She hugged her knees to her chest and closed her eyes. She opened them again when she felt extra weight on her shoulder. It was Suki, who smirked at her. "So you _are_ tired."

Katara scoffed. "I am not..."

Before Suki could think of another playful remark, a red bruise appeared on Aang's neck. Katara rose and ran to his side, her eyes wide. She gasped a cut appearing on his cheek. She looked at the sky; if it was going to keep on raining then she might as well use the source. She gathered water together from the rain and started working on his cut. More started appearing on his body but she didn't have time to panic. Suki could only watch in astonishment.

"Is everything okay?" Sokka asked. He closed the door behind him. Suki turned around and ran to him. "It's Aang! There are wounds appearing on his body!"

"What?" He looked over her shoulder and it was true. Blood was trickling down and the bruise on his neck was still present. "Katara! Should I get the others?"

"I can handle it," Katara assured him. "He's doing fine; a few scratches won't stop him." She could feel Sokka's stare on her back. She sighed. "Fine, just in case."

Without saying a word, Sokka left the Spirit Oasis. _Aang, you and Toph better make it out of this!_

* * *

A.N. For those who wanted an update, I know; I suck. Sorry about that. I want to finish this story before college starts back Chapter 12's written up, I just have to type it and edit as best as I can. Happy belated 4th of July!


	12. Chapter 12

Beneath the Oasis

Chapter 12

Taiyo-chan

Disclaimer. I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything associated with it.

A.N. This one's rather long; I'm probably compensating for the four month gap. Haha.

* * *

Toph and Ummi had been walking for a while now and it was starting to show on both of them. Without saying anything, they both slid against a wall and sat on the ground.

_You're not quitting, are you? _Ummi teased lightly.

_Heck no,_ Toph answered. She groaned. _I have to give it to Koh; he knows how to put on a challenge even for a blind Earthbender..._

_Welcome to the Spirit World,_ Ummi said. She sighed. Hmm_?_

_What?_ Toph asked. She stopped and listened. Faint footsteps and faint humming. It sounded similar to Aang's humming when he found time to meditate. Ummi giggled.

_It's been a while since I've heard her sound,_ Ummi reminisced. _It's actually refreshing. _

_So we don't have to worry about her?_

Ummi shook her head. _Not at all. She doesn't bother anybody and nobody bothers her._ Ummi rested her head against the wall. _She's the only one content with this place._

_What? Is she brainwashed?_

Ummi chuckled. _No, she made her choice in staying here. Not because of this labyrinth or the others but because she wants to. One time I asked her why she was content in living here and that was the only time I've heard her talk. _

_What did she say?_

_'I have a purpose here'. _Ummi recited._ It made me wonder what kind of a life she had before Koh got her._

_Yeah, _Toph wondered, no sarcasm present. _Me, too..._

The humming slowly disappeared from their ears.

* * *

Outside the cave, animals were prowling around cautiously. Many have passed by Koh's realm and shivered. They've been there before and knew to keep a straight face...but they couldn't. They felt chills, especially near the entrance. Except for one creature; the monkey garnished in monk clothing. He sat on his boulder in meditative position, humming peacefully. There were no wanderers to distract him or ask him irrelevant questions. Yes, for him, it was peaceful.

"Ommmmm..."

He stopped his meditation and opened his eyes. A little green light flickered in midair and disappeared. The monkey rubbed at his eyes and blinked. It reappeared and multiples came out of nowhere. He let out a startled shriek and fell back. Whimpering, he cowered behind his precious boulder. The light did nothing to him but instead headed for the opposite direction. He didn't return in his seating position until he was sure they were completely out of his sight. He wasn't the only one; animals made it their mission to move away from the small but glowing creatures.

* * *

The nun continued humming until she looked back; she couldn't hear anymore talking from Ummi and the new girl. She took a breath before singing repeatedly in a low, soft voice:

_Burn the light_

_in the dark where hope_

_dares to fade_

_Light me up with the glow_

_to march and find my way_

_Burn away my despair_

_And with the light_

_comes an answered prayer_

* * *

Koh frowned as the glowing creatures traveled past him and ventured into the labyrinth. He scoffed carelessly. "Do what you want but it won't change anything." He stared ahead at the spiritual world outside his realm. "No...It won't change a thing..."

* * *

Aang let out a cry as he knocked out his last opponent. He wiped at his forehead and sighed. Not long after, his face fell in disbelief and disgust. Kuruk saw and groaned. "_Not more!_" Aang could've sworn he saw blue fire in Kuruk's eyes. "That's it; I'm killing the next batch!"

Aang huffed. They've been coming from everywhere and any place they ran to, they were there; there was no way of escaping them. It was starting to tick him off. For what it was worth, he didn't share the same murderous rage as his fellow comrade. He shrugged, "Thanks for trying."

"Yeah, pacifism was never my thing."

Several started appearing; Kuruk didn't wait for them to come foe him. He slashed at their legs and foot while ducking from their blows. Aang could feel two more attempting to attack him by surprise. Then three more came from other directions. He exhaled deeply through the nose before striking at the ones behind him. _We are NOT going to die here!_

* * *

Toph felt a presence heading their way. From what her feet could tell, he was a tall and somewhat lanky man. No older than thirty. There was something about him that made her feel...off. She was tempted to ask Ummi but only spirits knew how good his hearing might be. Ummi stopped and prodded Toph to change direction. Once again, Toph's curiosity was eating at her. However, if Ummi wasn't explaining, then there was no time to talk.

Unfortunately he made the same turn as they did. Toph could feel Ummi's grip on her shoulder tense but she refused to resort to speed walking. Toph thought to herself, _Is he that bad?_

_Where are you heading?_ He asked

Ummi stopped and growled underneath her breath. She faced him and replied, _No where in particular, Xiao. We're merely on a stroll._ She paused. _Are we in your way somehow or are you following us?_

He shrugged. _You got me; I was following._ He pointed his finger at Toph. _I was interested in the short one; never seen her before so I figured she's just gotten here. What's your name, Shorty?_

Toph mentally cringed at the nickname. Granted, it matched her physique but it made her feel like a preteen instead of an older teenager. _...It's Toph..._ She felt Ummi squeeze her arm gently.

_Toph,_ he repeated. He folded his arms behind his head. _It's a nice name._ After a few awkward seconds, he nudged in a random direction. _It sure is getting rowdy; people around here are mumbling about two intruders in the labyrinth. One of them tried to talk. He said something about searching for two women. Interesting, no?_

Ummi faked a chuckle. _I assume the boys are already after their heads?_

_You know them well, Ummi,_ Xiao laughed. _Luckily, perhaps, they're exceptionally skilled seeing how they've been fighting for a good few hours. I actually feel sorry for them. _He pointed at both women. _Are you two really that important to them?_

_I'm sorry?_

_Don't play dumb, Ummi. I KNOW it's you two they're looking for._

_I've been here for hundreds of years, _Ummi shot back. _What fool would look for me after so long? A-and Toph-_

_I lost my life to a lake, _Toph interrupted in a deadpan voice. _A good portion of the world doesn't know I exist so no one's going to come looking for me. Not even my parents._ She jerked her head in a nonchalant way. _Sorry, pal, but it must be a different duo those two suicidal men are looking for because it sure isn't us._

Xiao inched towards Toph and scoffed. _I know you're new here. So, isn't it funny? Not long after you arrived here, we have two intruders looking for two women. _His voice turned serious. _I don't think it's a coincidence._

Before Toph could say anything to him, Ummi moved in front of Toph. _I'm telling you, what's going on over there has nothing to do with us. It's none of our concern and we couldn't care less what happened to them. She's having a rough time adjusting here so I'm making it my mission to watch over her and make her feel at home. _Her voice grew icy as she hissed, _So back. Off._

_I don't care if they're here for you or not, _Xiao stubbornly argued. _It's futile._

Ummi covered Toph's ears.

_You won't let me talk to her, eh? Then I'll talk to YOU! You said it yourself, Ummi! You've been here for hundreds of years. No one came for you and they never will. Nothing makes that girl special; she's going to be the same way as us. Wandering in this labyrinth wasting our eternity away. This isn't a fairy tale; this is reality. And reality says there's no escaping no matter how much you want it._

Much to her disgust, Ummi found herself slumping. She caressed Toph's hair with the tops of her fingers. Toph shifted her head slightly. _Ummi?_

_HA! So you DO see my point! Those men are going to die; they won't last forever in that fight. And that'll be your sprinkling of hope forever. _He grabbed a bit of dirt from the ground and allowed it to slip through his fingers. _Accept it, Ummi. Your precious savior is going to die._

Ummi's hands dropped from Toph's head to her side. Kuruk. Despite having never seen him for centuries, she could still remember his face. He was such an arrogant man back then but he had a free spirit, a great sense of humor, and, deep down, a good heart. Kuruk.

_"I've never said this to any woman but I'd die for you, Ummi. You mean everything to me."_

_"Stop it."_

_"I'm telling the truth!"_

_"Then you're an idiot. You're the Avatar; you shouldn't let me affect everything you do."_

_He's really here_, she thought. She felt herself trembling. _Kuruk, _she thought. _You can't die here!_

_Shut up, _she muttered.

_Come again?_

Ummi faced him, hands now in a shaking fist. _I said SHUT UP!_ She was breathing hard in rage. She wanted to say more but her thought process wasn't polite. She froze when she felt Toph grab her by the arm.

She stood next to Ummi and folded her arms. _Futile, you say? If you're so obsessed with reality then why don't you stop the others from killing 'intruders'? Killing them won't give them a second chance! It's just as 'useless' as trying to escape, going by your logic. So your words are bull._ Xiao fell silent. Satisfied, Toph lead Ummi away from him. _And if we bump into you again and you make her snap, I'll destroy you._ She turned her back on him and pushed Ummi forward.

* * *

Kuruk huffed, his back against Aang's. They were outnumbered five times at least. "You know, if I wasn't a sore loser, I'd tell you it was nice knowing you."

Aang laughed. "I'd tell you the same thing."

Their enemies edged closer; the duo held their bloodied weapons tight. They were prepared for a final brawl until both parties froze. Specs of green light came from around the corner. More started to appear. The Faceless started backing away. The men lowered their spear and lighting stick. Aang remembered those. They were in his last vision about Toph. After she had fallen into his arms, she turned into these things. "I recognize them..."

"Me too," Kuruk agreed. "There was a legend about them. They don't have an official name but their main nickname was-"

These creatures edged gracefully toward the Faceless, who were recoiling violently.

"'Fireflies'."

* * *

I'm predicting five chapters left? Well, I'm on adrenaline right now so I'll start on chapter 13 shortly. Thanks for reading and constructed criticism is more than welcomed.


	13. Chapter 13

Beneath the Oasis

Chapter 13

Taiyo-chan

Disclaimer. I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything associated with it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"_Fireflies?" Ummi inquired. She raised her eyebrows with a frown. "That's it? That's really what they are called?"_

"_It's an appropriate name," Kuruk answered, nodding his head. He grabbed Ummi's gloved hands and caressed them affectionately. "They're warm creatures. If one touches you, your body will be engulfed in green flames. Even if you attempt to put it out, it will continue to burn for a long time. When it finally goes out, you will forever feel a bit of pain from the burns." He smiled at Ummi's stunned face. "It's highly rare for them to attack you first. You have to provoke them to attack you but when they do, it is best to run."_

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kuruk pulled Aang close to him. Aang didn't say anything. Instead, he stared at the graceful creatures surrounding their foes. By reflex, he dropped his weapon. The Faceless lifted their weapons in self-defense with a firm grip. Aang switched his gaze from them to the fireflies. _Why are the Faceless so afraid of them?_

Suddenly, the fireflies froze in the air. Their bodies started glowing even brighter. Kuruk's eyes augmented at the sight. He couldn't explain how, but he knew what was going to happen next. "Get down!" he bellowed.

He pulled Aang to the ground with him. He could hear—and feel—the fireflies fly over them at the speed of light. The duo flinched at the feeling of excessive heat in close proximity. They looked up. Their enemies were engulfed in green flames. They ran around in circles, flailing their arms wildly. For once, Aang was glad they didn't have a face or otherwise he would've seen the full extent of their pain.

The fireflies themselves returned to their original, dimmer glow. The two Avatars rose to their knees and backed up against the wall. The fireflies edged towards them while the Faceless disappeared into opposite directions, the green flames continuing to burn.

Aang felt himself sinking lower; sweat rolling down his face like raindrops. The fireflies were everywhere now. He could hear his heart struggling to rip out of his chest, stunting his ability to breathe. He closed his eyes, waiting for them to strike at any minute. When he didn't feel any flames covering his body, he opened his eyes. They weren't moving anymore.

"Oh thank the Spirits," Kuruk breathed, wiping at his forehead.

The fireflies backed away. Most of them separated and left in different directions, leaving two hovering over the Avatars' heads. They moved in circles. The men looked at each other.

"What are they up to?" Aang asked.

"I'm not sure," Kuruk replied. "But I highly doubt we are in trouble."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The faceless nun had been humming the same song for quite some time. She stopped when several fireflies came from a different path. She chuckled. _So you finally came._

The fireflies flicked their light in response. She listened and pointed behind her. _They went that way an hour ago. If you speed up, you should find them fairly quickly._ The fireflies then flew past her, promptly picking up their pace. She clasped her hands and bowed towards their way. _Let's end this._

"_You're only bringing them closer to despair, you know,"_ Koh said.

Her head jerked at his voice in surprise. She relaxed and continued to hold her hands in front of her. _As long as there is resolve, I do not think they will fall into despair._

"_Not everyone is like you, Sunghee," _he said softly.

Sunghee's shoulders slumped a little. _I know._ She clenched her fists. _But I know you will lose this round, Koh. I know you will._

Koh scoffed. He disconnected his thoughts from her, leaving her alone. She sighed and started humming a different song.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Toph and Ummi rested after an hour of walking. Ummi hadn't spoken since their encounter with Xiao. She held her knees to her chest, hugging them. Toph sighed. She understood Ummi's distress but…being silent wasn't going to get them anywhere.

_Any ideas?_ Toph asked.

Ummi shook her head. _Trust me, I wasn't silent for nothing. But no matter how hard I try, I can't think of anything._ She rested a hand on her head and scoffed. _After hundreds of years, he is finally closer than he's ever been. And Aang's here too. I'm sorry, Toph, but I have no idea what we can do other than what we've been doing; wandering around._

_Well, at least we don't have to hide it anymore. I haven't heard anyone since that guy._

Ummi nodded in agreement. She resumed hugging her knees. _So I wasn't silent because I was traumatized or anything. I'm sorry for worrying you._

_I wasn't worried_, Toph denied. When Ummi grunted, Toph laughed. _But I'm glad you didn't give up. You're a strong woman, you know. Keeping your sanity after so long, that's a miracle in itself._

Ummi reached for Toph's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. _Thanks, Toph_. She paused and looked up; Toph did the same. _I feel something warm. Do you?_

Toph nodded her head.

Green lights came from around the corner. Ummi crawled in front of Toph and spread her arms back. Toph grabbed Ummi's arm. _What are you—?_

_Don't move, _Ummi interrupted urgently.

The lights came closer towards them, surrounding them. Ummi moved backwards, pressing Toph against the wall.

_Don't move,_ Ummi repeated. _One small lick from them will set us on fire._

_What?_

_Kuruk told me about them,_ Ummi clarified. She was starting to sweat. _They're nicknamed 'fireflies'. If we don't anger them, maybe they will go away._

_And if they don't…?_

Ummi couldn't answer that question.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"He's stopped bleeding," Katara said in relief. She gave Suki a sly grin. "What's taking Sokka so long with back up?"

"Postponed," Suki returned teasingly. She turned serious and pointed at the rain. "This rain is keeping everyone occupied. Every Waterbender is needed for repairing the Palace."

"I see." Katara studied Aang's figure. No new cuts appeared on his body. That didn't mean they wouldn't but—"I'm going to go help them. Keep an eye on Aang; hopefully that'll be the last of his wounds."

"Of course."

Katara ran out of the Spirit Oasis while Suki stayed behind and sat at Aang's side.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_I told you not to move!_ Ummi scolded.

Toph had slipped through Ummi's protection. She now stood beside her. _I'm not going to let you protect me and suffer._

Ummi groaned, _I swear…_

Toph folded her arms in defiance. _Besides, I doubt they're going to attack. Otherwise they would've done it by now. _

Ummi studied them and sighed. _Good point._

_It's almost like they're holding us hostage, really._

_And why in the world would they do that?_

_Beats me._ Toph leaned against the wall with Ummi following suit. As soon as they did, the fireflies started humming.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kuruk and Aang scrambled away from the two fireflies when they started humming. The fireflies blinked several times before floating away. They stopped, blinked again, and resumed moving. Kuruk and Aang looked at each other. Kuruk shrugged. "If I haven't burned us yet, I doubt they will now."

Aang nodded. "Let's follow them."

They hurried after the fireflies, which started to move at a quicker speed. Aang's heartbeat quickened. _I believe we're close to finding you two. Wait for me, Toph._

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Koh chuckled to himself. _"I'll show you, Sunghee. This game will not end nicely. You'll have more who'll need your tunes…if they're lucky to find you. I WILL win this round. Just watch."_

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"There's more of them," Kuruk noted.

Their two guides left them and joined the rest of the fireflies. The mass group moved to the side, revealing two young women. One of average height with brunette hair and light tan skin. Another was of short stature with ebony hair and pale skin. They gazed in the men's direction. Faceless. Kuruk dropped his club and ran for his wife. Aang stared at his friend. She still wore the green parka and black boots. She folded her arms and tilted her head at him in the way he knew she would.

"Toph…"

She gave a tap at her forehead that screamed, "Duh."

It was now Aang's turn to run towards her.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Author's Note**: I can't believe I haven't updated since summer. I'm sorry; a lot came into play for such a long delay. College, lack of motivation, writer's block…. those are NOT good combinations. Heck, I still feel I'm missing something for this chapter but…I feel like if I have added more, I'll be dragging the story (it wasn't really meant to be an action story anyway, but a character story).

Well, luckily for you and for me, I wrote out the rest of the story; I just have to type them up and get them proofread. Granted, I haven't written the epilogue but it will be really short so I'm not worried about that.

Thank you for reading and/or reviewing and I hope you will enjoy the rest of this story. Take care.


	14. Chapter 14

Beneath the Oasis

Chapter 14

Taiyo-chan

Disclaimer. I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything associated with it.

Aang took Toph into his arms and squeezed her. "Thank the Spirits…"

At first, Toph fought to get out of Aang's grip but she consented and gave him several pats on the back. He slowly broke away. However, he still held a gentle grip on her arms. "Koh told me that if I find you, he'd give you your face back." He gazed over at Kuruk, who still held his wife in his arms. She clenched onto his parka with tight fists. Aang found himself pulling Toph into a hug again. To his surprise, she allowed him to without making a fuss.

_Toph's only been gone for a day,_ Aang thought. _Kuruk hasn't seen her in years; I can't imagine that suffering. At least they're together now._

The fireflies blinked repeatedly without cease. Aang exhaled. "I think they're ready to lead us back to the entrance, Kuruk."

Kuruk nodded his head without looking at Aang. "Okay. Let's get out of here, Ummi." He broke away from Ummi and grabbed her hand.

Aang and Toph separated simultaneously. The fireflies resumed moving at a somewhat rapid pace. The four followed them in silence.

_They're on their way, Koh,_ Sunghee informed.

"_Good, good,"_ Koh replied.

Silence.

"_Is that all you wanted to say to me?"_ Koh asked.

Sunghee sighed. _This was completely unnecessary, Koh. The boy commits a very petty offense and you put that young girl through just to hurt him…. You know, I miss you…_

"…_What do you mean?"_

_I miss the Koh that I met, that's what I mean!_ Sunghee answered. _I know what you're thinking and you're still going to lose. This is the last time I will talk to you for a long time. Good-bye, Koh._ Their connection broke.

Koh sniffed. _"Suit yourself."_ He coiled on the ground. He closed his eyes. He frowned and looked up. _"Huh…"_

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Suki looked up at the sky. The rain had stopped but the clouds were still dark grey. She turned her attention to the door. It should be a little easier to maintain the Palace now. She smiled a bit at Aang. "You're closer to coming back with Toph, aren't you?"

Of course, Aang couldn't answer that.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Finally, Aang could recognize where they were. From the look on Kuruk's face, he did too. The fireflies left them behind and continued on their way. "Thank you," Aang whispered.

"_You burned quite a lot of them, you know,"_ they heard Koh say. They could hear him chuckling. _"That was heartless of you."_

Aang exhaled deeply. He made sure to show no emotion; Kuruk did the same. Of course, Toph and Ummi didn't have to prepare at all. The men held on tight to the women's hands and followed the light of the tunnel. They stopped when they found the giant centipede coiled on the ground.

Koh lifted his head up at the noise of their footsteps. He turned to face them, grinned, and unraveled himself to greet them. _"So I see you've found them. It would've taken you longer if it weren't for the fireflies. No matter, no matter. It probably would've gotten boring after awhile. Anyhow, I hope you did well to thank them."_

Aang nodded in the positive.

Koh's smile dropped. _"Well, now that you're here; bring me the girl. I'm a spirit of my word."_

Ummi let go of Kuruk's hand to give Toph a gentle nudge. The blind Earthbender looked back at Ummi with a tilted head. Turning to face Koh, she approached him. The Face Stealer glowered at her. _"Just so you know, I'll never forget these injuries you inflicted on me. Luckily for you, I will not let that interfere with the deal I made with the Avatar."_

Before any of them knew it, he snatched Toph from the ground and flew out of the cave. Aang and the others ran outside and scanned their surroundings. The two were nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, Ummi grabbed both Kuruk and Aang's head and held them to her shoulders. The men could feel the swift breeze from Koh's return.

"_She is only unconscious,"_ Koh informed them. _"A couple of hours of rest and she will recover just fine."_

Aang and Kuruk regained their posture when Ummi let go of them to retrieve Toph. She knelt down as she took Toph into her arms, appearing like a mother with her teenaged child. She felt over Toph's face. Mouth. Nose. Eyes. Eyebrows. The men could see her shoulders slump in relief. She stood up, holding Toph steady, and motioned for Aang to take her.

Aang bowed to her before taking Toph away from her. "Thank you."

Ummi bowed in return. She stayed by his side and caressed Toph's hair.

Aang faced Koh. "Koh, about Ummi—"

"_What about Ummi?"_

Aang paused. "You allowed Kuruk to accompany me on finding Toph and—" He gazed at the woman who was still patting Toph's head. "We found her with Ummi. She and Kuruk are finally able to see each other again. If it is possible—"

"_You want me to restore her face too,"_ Koh interrupted. He shook his head with a smile. _"I should have warned you about your request, Avatar. True, I agreed to Kuruk accompanying you on your quest but I never made any agreement on what to do if you found his wife as well."_ His grin grew wider. _"I'm sorry but I owe you nothing anymore, Avatar Aang."_

"I figured as much," Kuruk admitted. It was a miracle his bitterness didn't reach his face. Ummi stopped caressing Toph's head. Her head hung slightly low. She folded her arms as if she had expected this as well.

"_I'm glad one of you was able to see the loophole,"_ Koh smirked. However, his face turned dark when he glanced back at Aang. _"Now get out of here…unless you don't mind if I take her face back?"_

Aang adjusted Toph in his arms. She looked at her face. Her expression was neither of sorrow or peace. Aang closed his eyes and buried his face into her hair. She didn't deserve to go through that again. He shook his head in response to Koh's question.

"Aang, it's okay," Kuruk said. "It wasn't your job to find Ummi. You've done more than your part. And don't worry—"

Aang looked up. Kuruk's eyes were strong with determination. "I can handle this. Now go."

Reluctantly, Aang nodded and ran for the portal. When the young Avatar was out of their sight, Koh laughed. _"You say you can handle this? You're still as proud as ever, Avatar Kuruk. Pray tell, how will you 'handle this'?"_

Kuruk took a deep breath and smirked.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sunghee could hear anguished screaming. She wanted to run towards the noise so bad that it hurt every part of her soul. She shook her head and stood her ground. She resumed her humming. However, she now clasped her hands as if she were saying a prayer. _Koh._

Aang opened his eyes. Mountains. Portal. Pond with the koi fish swimming in an eternal dance. He was back at the Spirit Oasis.

"Welcome back," Suki said.

Aang jumped slightly in surprise. He regained his composure and smiled at her solemnly. "It's good to be back." Suki returned the gesture before darting her attention to Toph. Aang looked down as well. She still had her face in tact and she was visibly breathing. His face softened. "Thank the Spirits." He paused. Tears were becoming visible through her eyelashes. Slowly, they escaped and traveled down her face. Aang shook her gently. "Toph?"

She didn't respond. Aang looked up at the sky. It was eerily grey. Aang blinked his eyes several times before pulling her closer to him, one hand supporting her head as he buried his face into her hair. "I'm so sorry, Toph."

"Kuruk."

Aang broke away and looked at Toph. The voice didn't belong to her but it definitely came from her mouth. "Kuruk—"

_Kuruk, you idiot._

…_. At least I can talk to you again._

_Curse you, Kuruk. Curse you!_

**Author's Note**. Sadly, I didn't have enough time to have someone at home beta-read this for me so I'm sure I missed some mistakes. Haha. Anyway, I thought I'd put this up because a new term started at college and it will be the busiest I have ever been. Luckily the next chapter _is_ typed up so I'll just have to reread it and look for mistakes. It's an interlude so it'll be shorter than normal. Thanks for reading and/or reviewing. I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story. Take care.


	15. Interlude

Beneath the Oasis

Interlude

Taiyo-chan

Disclaimer. I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything associated with it…. this is a fanfic website, is this really necessary?

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Toph blinked her eyes. She heard heavy snoring. It took her several minutes to realize that she was back in her guesthouse. An arm hung over Toph lifelessly. It was Katara and she was the one snoring the loudest; Suki was at the other end snoring softly. Toph pressed her hand against her own face and felt around. When she reached her eyebrows, she let out a breath. She jumped slightly when both women started snoring a little louder. She shook her head. _They must've stayed up all night._

When she remembered what she last heard, her smile faded.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Toph found herself floating in the middle of nowhere. "Hello?"_

_No one answered her. She began running, even if it meant that she was heading nowhere. She felt her heartbeat accelerate but she wasn't tired. It continued to hammer against her chest at this rate until she stopped. She recognized the person before her, the one making her heart react so rapidly. "Ummi…"_

_Ummi nodded in the affirmative. Toph approached her. When they were inches away from each other, Toph reached for Ummi's face and traced it with her fingers. No mouth. No nose. No eyes. No eyebrows._

"_He didn't—"_

_Ummi shook her head. She grabbed Toph's hand that still rested on her face while grabbing Toph's other hand and placing it over her heart. Toph listened to her heartbeat. It was calm but there was a sense of sadness._

"_Is Kuruk okay?"_

_Ummi nodded._

"_Are you okay?"_

_Ummi shook her head._

_Toph paused. "…Will you be okay?"_

_It took Ummi a minute before nodding. She released Toph's hands and she gave Toph one final embrace. Toph returned the affection until they both disappeared into the light._

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Blinking repeatedly, she crawled closer to Katara and buried her head into Katara's arm. She even clutched unto the Waterbender's parka. Katara unconsciously gave Toph a squeeze. Her arm didn't relax until the blind heiress returned to slumber.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Author's Note.** I should be doing homework. Blah. I still haven't typed up the last chapter...and yet I have the epilogue typed up. Doesn't make much sense at all. :P Oh well. I'm hoping to find time to have the rest of the story up before May; college is really being a heavy load at the moment. XD Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and/or favorite this story. I really appreciate it and hope the ending, especially the epilogue, doesn't disappoint. Take Care.


	16. Chapter 15

Beneath the Oasis

Chapter 15

Taiyo-chan

Disclaimer. I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it.

Katara frowned in her sleep as she felt Toph move from under her arm. She blinked her eyes several times to clear the sleep from her eyes while she sat up. "Hey," she muttered.

Toph barely turned her way when she replied, "Hey." She reached for her parka and pulled it over her head.

Katara rubbed at her eyes. "Where are you going?"

"A secret place."

Those words alone made Katara fully wake up. "You're not referring to the Oasis, are you?" She found herself sighing in relief when the blind Earthbender shook her head. She started to crawl out from under the covers until Toph, who was now standing, placed a hand on top of her head.

"Go back to sleep. It's over."

Katara exhaled through her nose and slowly lied down again. "Even so, stay from away from there."

Toph scoffed half-heartedly. "You don't have to tell me twice." And she left.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Aang was already there at the secret place sitting with his legs to his chest and arms folded on top of his knees. He didn't know how long he was there staring at the water. He had tried to sleep but the images of all that happened plagued his mind. The only place he could find comfort was here at his and Toph's secret place. The water was peaceful. It even made him doze off a few times. Momo licked at his master's head before resting again.

"_I can handle this. Now go."_

Aang's fingers dug into his sleeves. "That was some way to handle things…"

"Talking to yourself, Twinkle Toes?"

Aang's head shot up at the sound of her voice. He turned around to see his best friend standing there with an impassive expression. From what he could tell from her eyes, she didn't have the best night sleeping either.

Despite himself, he stuck his tongue at her before smiling at her. "Maybe I was."

Toph smirked. "I knew the air in your head would get to you." She walked towards his side and sat down. Momo glided from Aang's head to Toph lap, curling himself up and purring. Her hand found his ear and scratched it for him.

Aang stared straight ahead. He wished there was something to distract him. Despite it being morning, everyone was asleep. Staying up and fending off against unnatural rain all night would do that to the Waterbenders. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Some night."

"You can say that again," Toph agreed.

Aang readjusted himself against the icy wall. He glanced at Toph out of the corner of his eyes. Her expression was still blank. If she had looked angry, it would have made him feel better. He slouched as he took another breath. "Toph."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

There. He said it. There was more he could've said but that was all he could say without drowning in further guilt. He turned his head so he could get a better look at her face. She was now frowning.

"What for?"

Aang exhaled through the nose. "It was my fault that Koh got to you. His reasoning for kidnapping was petty and sadistic but it was still my fault. So I'm apologizing for what happened in the Spirit World." He forced himself to chuckle. "That list you made won't make up for this." He looked at his friend again and she was once again emotionless.

She stopped scratching Momo's ear and gave him a wide grin. Aang's stomach turned. Whenever Toph gave one of her sarcastic smiles, that normally meant—

WHAM!

"Ow!" Aang yelped. He rubbed at his sore arm.

Hearing him wince didn't faze Toph in the slightest. She even resumed scratching Momo's ear. "What? That's what you wanted, right? For me to hit you so you would stop feeling guilty? Well, I hit you so stop blaming yourself." She blew at her bangs. "I don't know who rubbed off of you more; Katara who tends to be overly dramatic or Kuruk who was an idiot." She sighed. "And forget that stupid list. Being alive is more than enough." She paused. "Actually, there's one thing I want you to promise me."

Aang sat up straight and tilted his head to the side, eyes lighting up with curiosity. "What is it?"

"What happened beneath the Oasis, stays in the Oasis," Toph said. "Ignorance is bliss as far as my parents are concerned. Tell them and the progress I made with them will be shattered. So what happened stays here." Even though she couldn't look at him directly, she was still able to give Aang a dangerous look. "Got it?"

Aang gulped. Saying no to a face like that would only end in more pain. "Got it." Toph relaxed again, prompting Aang to shake his head. "You'll never change."

"And neither will you," Toph retorted. She rose to her feet with Momo now scooped up in her arms. "Let's explore the other parts of the palace. It's better than sitting here wallowing in guilt or self-pity."

Aang rose to his feet and dusted off snow from his pants. "Any place in particular?"

"I don't know the places around here. You'll just have to be my tour guide." Momo scurried to the top of Toph's head while she reached out her hand. Aang brought his arm closer to her hand so she could link with it and walk closer to him. "No more spiritual places of course."

Aang couldn't help but laugh a little. "Of course." They started walking. As to be expected for two teenagers wandering around aimlessly, they didn't find a place to stop at and explore. To be honest, Aang was glad for it. For reasons he couldn't explain, it felt right walking with his best friend. And from the looks of it, she was silently enjoying herself as well.

"I wonder how it will be next time," she muttered.

"What?"

"Us. We were together in one life and we're a family in this one. Will it be one or the other or something completely different?"

Aang cocked his head in thought. "Maybe we could be siblings. Blood siblings." With his free hand he patted her hands wrapped on his arm. "As long as we don't become enemies, it doesn't matter."

Toph readjusted her grip on Aang's arm. "I doubt we'll ever become that." She paused. "Then again, you did piss me off during the Earth Rumble tournament so maybe it's not impossible."

Aang faked a pout. "I thought we settled that when you sent me flying into a tree! And if you would've listened, you wouldn't have embarrassed yourself."

Toph's blind eyes flared. "Embarrassed myself? Now you've done it. The second we're back at Gaoling, it is _on_."

And the next thing they knew, they were arguing back and forth. Aang asserted that the brawl was unnecessary while Toph accused him of being afraid of an actual match. However, during the argument, neither of them could hide the amusement in their voice. Despite everything, nothing had changed.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A.N. Wow, I was supposed to have this up in May or June. Fail. Even though I knew how I wanted to end Toph and Aang's story, it was still difficult finding a way to type out their interaction after everything that happened. And it didn't help that I was literally drawing all summer. :P While I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, it is a lot better than what I originally wrote. Either way I do hope you find the chapter passable and, after the epilogue, have enjoyed the story overall. Thank you for any attention you've given this fanfiction; I do appreciate it.

And, Avatarcatz2323, I haven't forgotten about reading your Avatar fanfiction. That'll be my mission during the college year, I promise. Hearts.


End file.
